Flavor
by Vampire Prince Cleaver
Summary: From chapstick to toothpaste and icecream.Tala and Bryan try out these odd things togther with Ion plotting on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Ah boy. I know I haven't yet completed ROTB but I really wanted to put up this small three shot story. Its simple and not my best work. Just a little something my brain seemed to crap out one day. I don't expect much from this sorry excuse.

Cupcake Flavored Kisses

Tala glared strong and hard at the little blue chap stick he held. 'A Cupcake flavored and scented fun filled stick', was what the abomination had written on its evil blue wrapper. Shocking it was all Walgreen's seemed to have and to the Russian's demise he really needed the product. He couldn't stand the fact of kissing Bryan with dry lips it was completely out of the question, but cupcake flavored? Come on, he's the ruthless caption of the Blitzkrieg Boys! Tough guys like him do not wear cupcake scented chap stick.

Tala cringed as he unwillingly dropped the horrid thing into his shopping cart. He could only imagine what would become of him if that little shit Ion found out about his girly necessity. A bloody nightmare really. Tala placed all his purchases onto the counter and angrily watched as the cashier rang up his stuff. When it came down to the chap stick the cashier starred oddly at Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"Got a problem!" Tala snapped. He glared viciously at the cashier till he finished ringing up the stuff.

"Have a nice day."

"Fuck you." Tala stormed out the door with his evil purchase.

Tala cursed all the way home, fuming over the chap stick, the cashier, and the soon to be nightmare named Ion. Tala stopped before entering the house to apply the evil. The moment he opened the blasphemy the suffocating scent of cupcakes filled his nose and slapped him across the face like a sad reality. The stick itself was a neon blue with bright pink glitter…. GLITTER! "Oh hell no!" He could not be seen with such a girlish thing on him. Sure he had a boyfriend and many people said he was a bit girly but he wasn't that gay! Tala shoved the evil into his pocket and angrily kicked the door open and slammed it shut.

"Tala? Is that you? Did you remember my gummy worms?" Ion called from the living room. Tala stormed into the room and chucked the colorful candy at Ion. "Thank you….Whoa! Tala your lip is like…. Bleeding. I thought you went to buy chap stick?" Ion eyed Tala's lip from all angels as if he'd never seen a bleeding lip before today.

"FUCK!" Tala rushed to the bathroom and caught the reflection of his bloody lip and cringed. He really had no choice but to use the chap stick this was beyond kissing Bryan with dry lips, he had to apply the Barbie girl shit or have scabbed lips. Tala licked the blood off and brought the chap stick back out. He slowly took the cap off, once again smelling the super strong sent of sweetness.

"Okay Tala, chap stick or no chap stick? Kiss Bryan or not….. fuck." Tala pressed the blue glitter infested balm to his lips and smeared it.

"Bout time you come back." Bryan turned to Tala from the other side of the kitchen and seductively gestured with his hand for Tala to go to him. Tala hesitated for a moment despite the glitter but gave in when Bryan licked his lips. Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and lovingly gazed up into his boyfriends grey eyes. Bryan was about to kiss Tala but quickly paused. "Tala are you wearing glitter on ….. your lips?"

Tala's pale cheeks turned to a bright red with embarrassment.

"It was all they had."

Bryan chuckled quietly and pulled Tala into a rather hot kiss. With a quick tongue war of colliding tongue piercings both males finally parted. Bryan licked his lips and whispered in Tala's ear.

"Cupcake flavor?" Bryan kissed Tala's ear with a small nip,"I like it."

"Hey who's girly cupcake shit is in the bathroom?" Tala froze at Ion's outburst.


	2. Chapter 2

Aww what a refreshing break from all the grotesque violence of (ROTB). Well hope you enjoy the next part of Flavor. This section is from Bryan's POV.

Strawberry Toothpaste

"AWW MAN! You got to be kidding." Bryan repeatedly squeezed and slammed his fist into his toothpaste tube but none of that weird funky white minty shit came out. It was confirmed, he was out of toothpaste. "Tala I'm going to the store! You need anything?"

"Yeah. Normal chap stick."

"Aww, but I like the cupcake one." Tala peeked around the bathroom door and gave Bryan a death glare. "Okay! Normal. Got it…. Sorry."

Bryan entered the Walgreen's and snickered at the sliding doors. He wasn't sure why but when doors slid open like that it just cracked him up. He could remember when him and his team went to Japan he couldn't stop playing with the sliding doors, even if they weren't automatic. Hmmm, maybe he was a little crazy like everyone said….. NAH! Bryan stood dumbfounded; he'd never been shopping on his own. He had no clue where any of the shit he needed was. "Damn these American stores!"(1)

Finally after what seemed like forever Bryan finally found the chap stick. He was a bit shocked; the shelf was full of different kinds. How could Tala have only found one? Now…. Which to choose without later pissing off Tala? He kept looking but then it happened. Bryan caught sight of a rather pink chap stick that read "Bubblelicsouce." The grin on Bryan's face grew as he snickered to himself. He wasted no time swiping the chap stick off the rack. Now toothpaste. Once more lost in the labyrinth of a store, it took him about fifteen minuets to find the toothpaste. He made a mental note on this day, never again was he shopping without Tala. He grabbed his brand and began to walk away but froze at the sudden bright sight from the corner of his eye. Bryan backed up in fear and yelled at the top of his lungs "Damn You Tala!" An older women further done the aisle starred at Bryan. Noticing this he turned to her and said in an innocently pouting voice, "He never told me there was My Little Pony toothpaste." The women smiled sheepishly and quickly walked away. Bryan raised a eyebrow and grabbed the toothpaste and rushed to the counter.

Bryan dropped his stuff on the counter and giggled at the toothpaste. He felt a slight twinge of stupidity considering his age and gender but he couldn't ignore the temptation the prancing ponies had to offer. Unlike Tala he wasn't all that afraid to express his gay side a little. He didn't care what people had to say about his cutesy purchase and if Ian had anything to say about it he'd sit on him. Easy as that really.

The cashier smiled at Bryan then asked, "Shopping for a sibling?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. For my boyfriend and I."

"My. You're not afraid to admit. That's good." She shun another smile as she finished up.

On his way home Bryan thought about his and Tala's relationship. He wasn't afraid to admit what he was, but Tala was. He never allowed Bryan to hold his hand in public or go on a date with just the two of them. It hurt but what could he do about it. Tala was so easily angered, Bryan would never risk their relationship for a date or two.

"I'm home!" Bryan stood in the door way a while, "Tala?" Nothing. Bryan released a slight whimper. Whenever Bryan came back from anywhere Tala would greet him with a kiss, but this time…. nothing.

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry Bryan." Tala came out from around the corner snickering at the other," I -heh- I just wanted to see what you would do."

"That's not funny Valkov." Bryan glared at the red head for a moment but then shrugged off the mean trick as just a trick.

"I'm sorry." Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and stood on his toes to reach Bryan's mouth.

"I got your chap stick"

"Later. Kiss now!" Tala pressed his lips to Bryan's and slowly ran his hands through Bryan's soft grey hair. Tala pulled away and threw out his hand. "Okay hand it over."

With a Cheshire cat grin Bryan placed the new found horror in Tala's waiting hand.

"…?" Tala gawked at the evil that sat in his hand. "You….."

"Yes?"

"You sleep on the sofa tonight." Tala turned away from Bryan and headed up stairs to their room in a huff.

"HUH!" Bryan chased after Tala. "B-but Tala!"

"Don't 'but' me!" Tala stormed into their room and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"Tala open the damn door! What the hell did I do? I got the fucking chap stick!" Bryan kicked at the door savagely. Finally the door opened a crack to reveal one blue eye.

"Your right. You did." Tala said sweetly then he chucked a pillow at Bryan and slammed the door once more. Defeated, Bryan picked up the pillow and headed to the bathroom. Might as well go brush his teeth and go to bed...er…sofa.

"Fuck! Stupid sofa." The sofa was only a mere love seat and couldn't fit the tall male. His legs hung off the end and beside that it smelled like Ian's socks. Well at least he didn't have to worry about having a hard time sleeping, the horrid smell would knock him out shortly…. Most likely kill him to.

"Bryan?" Bryan could feel a light probe to his cheek, "Bryan, wake up."

"Huh?" Bryan rolled over to find his red haired lover slouched over the back of the sofa. "T-Tala? What are you doing up?"

"Brought you a blanket." Tala hopped over the sofa and lay on top of Bryan, draping the blanket over them both. "I used the chap stick."

"Really. Let me see." Bryan leaned closer to Tala and licked his lips with a pierced tongue. "Heh, yup. Bubble gum flavor." Bryan then kissed Tala.

Tala pulled away from Bryan and smirked down at him. "Your mouth tastes different?"

"My little pony toothpaste. Strawberry flavor." Bryan's pale cheeks flushed slightly, a very rare event for the Russian blitzkrieg.

"Haha. Really, I guess we're both quit delicious at the moment."

"No. I'd say improved. You always taste quit sexy no matter what you do."

"You to."

Both males then began to kiss one another quit passionately, unaware that Ian hid around the corner with a video camera.

(1) I'm not quit sure if Walgreen's is an American store or not? I'm not even sure if Russia has a Walgreen's. Please forgive me if I am wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Well my darlings here is the last chapter of Flavor. Hope you enjoy.

Mint Ice-cream

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"Bryan I can't." Tala placed his game controller down and sighed. "You understand right?" Bryan also put his controller down but unlike Tala he walked out of the room leaving Tala in confusion. "Bryan? Bryan please understand."

Bryan re-entered the room and slammed his fist into the wall making Tala shift back. "Let me tell you what I understand! I understand that the one person I love is ashamed of me and worst of all is afraid to love me in return! That is what I understand and don't even try to tell me I'm wrong!" Bryan turned away from Tala in shame and embarrassment of showing his tears that he rarely showed. He hated showing such stupid weakness' even to Tala.

"You're wrong. I love you… it's just that….. you know what? Let's try a date. Tomorrow, just you and me. No one else."

"Really?... Why?" Bryan raised an eyebrow and studied his lover closely. No matter how much Bryan begged in the past Tala just never seemed interested in going out on a real date without Spencer or Ian tagging along to make things seem normal.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I want to see you happy."

"Tala don't do this just for me. Do it because you want to."

"I do! So let's try this fucking public shit!" Tala shot his fist in the air like a disco star. Bryan could only laugh.

"Okay their showing Alice in Wonderland, Love song," both males cringed at the thought of such a horrid movie. Hell on earth really. "Oh look Tala New Moon." Bryan probed Tala in the side with his shoulder teasingly. Personally Bryan hated the Twilight Saga but he knew Tala liked the wolves and the violence. Tala eyeballed the electronic sign wildly like a cat to a lazer. Bryan snickered at the trance Tala was now in and decided that they were going to watch that abomination.

Now in the building Bryan turned to Tala who was still in a bit of shock. "So you want munchies?"

"Ice-cream. Mint. Yeah."

It was about ten minuets before the movie began so both males talked and laughed about subjects that came to mind. One particular was why girls wore thongs…. The world may never know.

"I mean doesn't that string like go up their asses?" Tala stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I think that's the point but I for one would rather not wear underwear at all then wear something that will barely hold anything."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in no underwear right about now." Tala snickered and grinned at a rather flushed Bryan.

"I guess I know our plans once we get home?"

Tala smiled and held a spoon full of ice-cream out to Bryan. "Want some?"

"Yeah." Right when Bryan was going to take the icy sweetness a loud squeal caused him to freeze.

"How cute! Are you two like going out?" Two girls in the row ahead of them starred bright eyed at Tala and Bryan's gay moment.

"Uh….?" Bryan turned to Tala who was slightly giving the girls a major case of the stink eye.

"Yes we are." Tala snapped slightly.

"By the way haven't I seen you two some where before?" Said one of the girls,

"No!"

"Anyway so cute!" Both girls turned back around and began to engage in a conversation on how hot two guys kissing was. Bryan just didn't understand girls.

"Hey Bryan?"

"Huh? What?"

"I love you." Tala leaned onto Bryan and whispered into his lover's ear. "Just now, telling those girls the truth felt so good. I liked not having to lie."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bryan draped his arm around Tala's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. This was everything he ever dreamed of. "I love you too."

"Wait! I remember where I saw you guys!" girl 1

"Right! There was a video of you two kissing on youtube. What was the name of the person who posted it?" girl 2.

"Snake boy Ian, I think."

Tala could feel a vessel burst and Bryan froze in place.

"IAN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" was the last thing Tala said.

END

Well there you have it hope you liked it. By the way I've been wanting to do something. I'll do requests for the first 3 people who ask.


End file.
